The Saiyan of Altomare
by Keysoul
Summary: A boy from the town of Altomare finds the legendary Guardians but also discovers something that will change his life.
1. The Saiyan Boy

**The Saiyan of Altomare**

Chapter 1: The Saiyan boy

In the city of Altomare in the Johto region there was the legend of the guardians known as Latias and Latios who are to protect Altomare as well as a gem of incredible power known as the Soul Dew, but there is one boy in the town that is special in a way unlike any other...

"It should be just around here." Said the boy known as Kain who was searching for the entrance to the secret garden of Latias and Latios told in the legend.

He had very messy black hair and also had a tail though he simply shrugged it off as a birth defect, he wanted to meet Latias and Latios ever since he was a kid, he is 17 years of age now.

"Dammit!" He slammed his fist against the wall in anger causing it to crack as he also seemed to have unnatural strength even though he didn't really have any muscles.

"This isn't it, I'll look somewhere else." He said as he began to feel the walls for a slight entryway, "Nothing, it's gotta be real they DO exist!" He told himself as he was determined to meet living legends.

"I gotta get home, Mom's making dinner." Said Kain as he ran home through the streets of altomare to his house which overlooked the sea, upon running home he looked at a window and behind his reflection he saw a red jet-like creature that looked just like...

"Latias!" He exclaimed as he turned to look but saw nothing, shaking it off as a figment of his imagination he continued home.

Upon arriving home his mother greeted him, "Hello son, have fun today looking for the guardians?" She asked. "Not really" Kain replied, "I couldn't find anything, but..." Kain hesitated.

"What?" His mother asked, "I saw a reflection of Latias on my way home but it was probably nothing." He said.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a minute." His mother said. "Thanks." Said Kain.

* * *

><p>Later, after dinner Kain was in bed he had a dream about the guardians.<p>

_"Huh?" Said Kain as he looked around, he was in a street in Altomare, "What's that noise?" He said as he heard a high-pitched noise coming from everywhere, soon it turned into words. "Kain... you must... find the garden... I want to meet you... Kain." Said the voice, "Why? Who are you?" He asked, "I am Latias." Kain was shocked, "No way! Latias?" "Yes, I want to meet you Kain, there is so much about you I want to know." Said Latias. "But where, where is the garden?" Kain asked as there was a silence, "The compass shall point the way, the sky is superior to the sea." Said Latias, "What? What does that mean?" Said Kain as everything faded into a science like area that turned out to be in a spacehip._

_"Where am I now?" Kain asked as a strange creature with horns coming out it's head sat in a hover-chair thing came through a door._

_"Who are you?" Kain asked as he sense incredible power coming from this being, it said nothing but an image of a planet being blown to pieces appeared in front of him, "No way!" Kain exclaimed as he saw the destrution of the unknown planet._

"No way!" Kain shouted as he sat up in bed, "Just a nightmare." He said as he lay back down in bed, "But I wonder what Latias meant by the sky is superior to the sea?" He drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>The next day Kain was back to searching for the Legends.<p>

"C'mon, they HAVE to be around here somewhere." He stopped when he saw a picture of a compass on the ground, _"The compass shall point the way." _The memory of Latias's words echoed in his mind. "It shall point the way?" He pondered as he examined the image, the compass had an arrow that was vividly different from the others because it was red while the others were blue, "That way?" he guessed looking in the direction the arrow pointed. "And what did she mean when she said "'The sky is superior to the sea?'" He said as he came to a fork in the path, one way led to a staircase while the other led to the port. "I guess that means to go up and away from the sea." He said as he heard a bell. "The Tour de Altomare, I forgot it was today!" He exclaimed as he hurried down to where the race was taking place.

He got a spot with a clear view of race's start, there were racers in water chariots and there were being led by water pokemon. The Xatu sounded and the racers were off, Kain followed to keep viewing the race, as he did he could barely see the outlines of two flying creatures who were following the racers, "What's that?" He said as he tried to distinguish what they were, when one of them passed direct sunlight he could see it briefly turn bright red then back to transparrant, "What the-?" They continued to follow the racers when one of them stopped as it noticed Kain, his slowly moved towards him and Kain managed to see it's face as it moved closer to him the other quickly pushed it away and they flew away. "Was that Latias?" Kain asked himself as he just stood there.

_Meanwhile in the secret garden_

"_Fool, he could have exposed our identities._" Latios was angrilly scolding his sister in their language, "_But brother I want to meet him, I want to know him._" Latias spoke in their language, "_How do you know that you can trust him? He could expose our secrets!_" Latias looked at her brother, "_But he's not human, and futhermore I know he has a good heart._" "_But what if you're wrong sister? And you know that saiyans are a savage race._" Latias looked her brother in his eye, "_Because he doesn't know he's a saiyan and I've seen how pure he is, he wants to meet us not for any selfish gain but just so he could be our friends._" Latios looked down for a moment, "_Besides, I've already given him the hint for reaching this place so it'll just be a matter of time._"

_Back with Kain_

"If that really was Latias then that is PROOF that they exist, I must not tell ANYONE!" Kain said to himself as he was walking down the allyway back to where the staircase was, "If I meet then I'll be so excited, but I must keep them a secret. NO ONE must know." He said as he went up the steps and headed to a dead end in the ally way, "This must be it." He said as he noticed a shaded area on the wall that was glowing, "What's this?" He said as he put his hnad on that part of the wall and fell through it, "What the? This IS it!" He said excitedly as he made a run through the wall and onto the other side.

"_But sister..._" Latios said as they heard the chimes signaling that someone had entered, "_He's here! Quickly turn invisible._" Latias said, "_But why?_" Latios asked her, "_Because I want him to find us._" Latios simply nodded and they turned transparrent.

Kain walked into the garden, "Wow!" The garden looked more like a miniature forest with four paths that met in the middle, "Okay are you here?" He called out for them. There was no response, "C'mon, I know you're there!" He called out as he moved into the garden.

Latias slowly moved from they're hiding place and moved closer to Kain, eventually he walked into her, "Huh? What's this?" He said as he tried to feel and unintentionally petting Latias on her head.

_'This is nice.'_ Latias thought as he was petting her, _'Huh? What's that?'_ She thought as she looked behind him and noticed his tail. _'Humans have tails? I guess some do while some don't... unless he's a...'_ She cut herself off as she became visible in front of him.

"Latias!" Kain exclaimed as he saw her appear in front of him and fell over backwards in surprise as Latios also revealed himself.

"_Brother..._" Latias spoke to Latios as she gestured him over, "_Yes sister?_" Latios asked as he came over. Kain saw Latias whisper something in Latios's ear and pointing to Kain's tail, Latios nodded and came over to Kain.

"Boy." Latios spoke in clear english which startled Kain, "Y-You can talk?" Latios nodded as he spoke again. "Have you ever wondered why you have a tail?" Kain thought for a second, "I thought it was just a defect when I was born." Latios shook his head, "No, it's not a defect. It's because you aren't actually human." Kain looked shocked, "W-What? N-Not human? Then what am I?" Latios looked Kain in his eyes. "A Saiyan..."

* * *

><p>I've always wanted to do a story about the lati's so here it is. And I thought I'd just through something from Dragon Ball Z in there as well because that anime is just awesome!<p> 


	2. Learning about his Origins

**The Saiyan of Altomare**

Last time on The Saiyan of Altomare,_  
>"Dammit!" He slammed his fist against the wall in anger causing it to crack.<br>_Kain was searching for the legendary garden of Latias and Latios but not all was going to plan.  
>When Kain had a dream with a message from Latias: <em>"The compass shall point the way, the sky is superior to the sea."<br>_He follows her instructions to the secret garden and discovers a secret about himself.  
><em>"It's because you aren't actually human." Kain looked shocked, "W-What? N-Not human? Then what am I?" Latios looked Kain in his eyes. "A Saiyan..."<br>_Today, on The Saiyan of Altomare!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Learning about his Origins<p>

"What?" Kain asked blankly.

"A Saiyan is a race from another planet really far out into space." Explained Latias.

"So... I'm an alien?"

Latios nodded. "Yes, from Planet Vegeta. Although it was blown up many years ago."

"What? What about my Mom, what about her?" Kain asked.

"She found you in the space pod you came to Earth in." Latias explained. "She however was finding it difficult to control you since you were smashing things and attempting to escape all the time."

"Why?" Kain asked.

"Because Saiyans are a warrior race and are naturally brutal and strong, they love to fight more than anything else." Said Latios.

"But, what happened to me? I'm not brutal now. But it does feel really good to through a punch at something."

"Your mother managed to change your brutal Saiyan nature through love and nurturing but was unable to negate the natural Saiyan love for fighting." Said Latias.

"Really? Tell me more about Saiyans." said Kain as he sat down to listen.

"Well, over 20 years ago Planet Vegeta was part of the Planet Trade Organization."

"What's that?" Kain asked.

"An organization that sends soldiers to other planets, assimilates all life forms on the planet and sells it on the black market." Explained Latios.

"The Saiyans made up most of the organization and were led by an evil leader named Frieza." Eplained Latias.

"Frieza... that name is extremely familiar to me. Was I sent here to assimilate Earth?" Kain asked.

Latias shook her head. "No, a Saiyan named Kakarot was sent here for that."

"So what happened?"

Latias and Latios looked at each other. "We don't know, but the Earth is currently safe nonetheless." Said Latios.

"Then what about me?" Kain asked.

"When Frieza thought that the Saiyans were going to turn against him, he decided to blow up their planet to ensure the end of the Saiyans." Said Latios. "But some Saiyans survived the explosion, including your parents." Said Latias.

"My parents!" Kain exclaimed.

Latias nodded. "They escaped to an uninhabited planet where you were born. But shortly afterwards Frieza and his army found them."

Kain gasped as he felt anger brewing up.

"They managed to send you to a safe planet out of Frieza's readings in the space pod which happened to be Earth." Latios said.

"They also gave you your Saiyan name before you departed." Said Latias.

"What?"

"Porako." Said Latios.

"My name is... Porako?" Kain asked.

They nodded.

Kain looked at himself.

"Come with us." Said Latias as they led him to the fountain.

"Look." Said Latios.

Kain looked inside the fountain, he saw a glowing blue jewel inside the water.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is the Soul Dew." Said Latios.

"It contains the spirit of our father and also controls the water in Altomare." Said Latias.

_"My children."_

A voice came from the Soul Dew. "Father?" Latias and Latios said.

A transparrent image of a Latios emerged from the gem.

_"My children, you have taught Kain about his past now it is time to put his powers to the test."_

"What? Why?" Latias asked.

_"Somewhere on Earth a Saiyan attacker has just been stopped but has announced that two more Saiyans much stronger than he will arrive in one year. You must train Kain and bring out his Saiyan potential."_ Said the spirit of their father.

"What?" Latios exclaimed. "We have to train him?"

Their father nodded.

"Okay... can someone tell me what's happening?" Kain asked.

"We're going to train you for preperation for the Saiyan invasion in one year." Said Latias.

"What! Saiyans are going to attack Earth?" He exclaimed.

They nodded.

* * *

><p>Unexpectedly, Kain begins training for the Saiyan invasion in one year. Can he release all of his Saiyan potential in one year? Find out next time on The Saiyan of Altomare!<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter, I'm going to put DBZ-like narration at the beginning and end of each chapter. Also, Porako, Kain's Saiyan name is a pun on potato (like all Saiyan names are puns on vegetables).<p> 


	3. Secret of the Saiyans

**The Saiyan of Altomare**

Last time on The Saiyan of Altomare,_  
><em>_"My name is... Porako?" Kain asked._  
>Kain was told about his mysterious origins.<br>_"Somewhere on Earth a Saiyan attacker has just been stopped but has announced that two more Saiyans much stronger than he will arrive in one year. You must train Kain and bring out his Saiyan potential."_ _Said the spirit of their_ _father._  
>Can Kain prepare himself for the attackers that will arrive in one year?<br>_"What! Saiyans are going to attack Earth?" He_ _exclaimed._  
>Today, on the Saiyan of Altomare!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Secret of the Saiyans<p>

Latias launched another Hyper Beam at Kain who was leaping off the walls which was incredibly handy due to the extra balance he gets from his tail.

"Very good Kain, your agility is up to speed. Now it's time for the lesson of flight." Said Latios as Kain jumped down in front of him.

"Yes Master." Kain said. He was wearing a blue martial arts Gi with a red undershirt, belt, wristbands and boots. The Gi had the Chinese symbol of the Latis on the front and a bigger one on the back.

"Feel the energy within you Kain, once you feel it within simply put it underneath you. Like something you can stand, sit or lay down on." Said Latias as Kain began to focus.

"Do you feel it?" Latios asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Kain as his feet began to lift off of the floor.

"Yes, you're doing it!" Latias exclaimed.

Kain opened his eyes as he noticed himself floating in mid-air.

"Whoa! I'm floating!"

"Don't let go of that focus, strengthen it. Make it under your every command." Said Latios as he and Latias began to float upwards to the sky.

"And follow us!" Latias exclaimed.

Kain began to follow them as he quickly got the hang of it.

"Yes, we're going to have so much fun!" Latias exclaimed childishly.

Kain was quickly catching up with them as he began to fly at a high speed.

"Think fast!" Latias exclaimed as she threw a Flamethrower attack at him.

"Whoa!" Working on instinct, Kain quickly deflected the attack to the side which thankfully landed in the water which no one noticed.

They suddenly stopped. "Latias! I can't believe you just did that!" Latios was scolding her sister.

"B-but, I was just testing his reflexes. Besides he deflected it." Latias was looking at her brother with puppy eyes.

"It wasn't Kain I was worried about, someone could have seen you! Then we'd all be exposed and we don't want that."

"I'm sorry." Said Latias as they all headed back to the garden.

* * *

><p>That night, Kain had sneaked out of his house after his mother asked him why he was wearing the Gi that Latios gave him, to which he said he bought it in a Karate toy shop.<p>

In the secret garden Latias was sitting on a patch of grass looking up towards the night sky.

_'The stars are very beautiful, I love how they shine in the sky. I sometimes wish that I could shine brightly.'_

Latias was lost in thought that she didn't notice Kain walking into the garden with the bell chiming.

"Hey Latias." Said Kain, but she didn't respond.

"Latias?" Kain suddenly got an idea.

He snuck up behind her and lightly grabbed the back of her arms and began to fly upwards.

_'I wish that I could be a- hey!' _Latias suddenly noticed her being lifted up into the air by Kain.

"K-Kain! Let me go!" Latias exclaimed as she began struggling.

"Sure." Kain said as he let go of Latias's arms causing her to fall towards the ground when she flew up back to Kain.

"You're going to pay for that!" Latias playfully exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Said Kain.

Latias rushed at Kain and attempted to punch him. But as the punch landed Kain suddenly disapeared.

"Shoot, an Afterimage!" Latias exclaimed as Kain used the Afterimage technique.

"Over here!" Kain exclaimed.

"There you are!" Latias turned as Kain suddenly flew around Latias in a circle leaving Afterimages around her.

"Oh now you're just copying Double Team!" Latias said with a smirk.

"Improvised Afterimage equals Double Team huh?" Said Kain and all of his copies.

Kain and Latias continued to spar for half an hour.

"Ah, that was pretty fun." Said Latias.

"Yeah, it was." Said Kain.

"The Full Moon looks very pretty."

"Yeah, it-" Kain suddenly was staring at the moon.

"Huh?" Latias looked at Kain staring at the moon, then to his tail which was twitching.

"Oh no." Latias suddenly realised what was happening: What happens when a Saiyan with their tail intact looks at the full moon.

"LATIOS!" Latias began flying towards her brother at high speed.

Kain began to transform into the Great Ape form that every Saiyan does when they look at the moon.

His eyes turned savage-red, his muscles became much bigger which ripped his Gi to shreds as he grew huge and his teeth became sharp as he transformed into the mindless monster of the Saiyans

"KAIN!" Latios yelled at him as he began to stomp around and shoot purple beams out his mouth.

"NO, KAIN!" Latias shouted at him as she flew up to him.

Kain however was not in a state of self-control and swatted Latias away as if she were just a fly.

"KAIN, STOP THAT! YOU'RE NOT A MINDLESS MONSTER! YOU'RE KIND. LIKE US!" Latios shouted at Kain who looked down at him and began to realize who he was again.

"LA-TI-OS..." The Great Ape boomed with realization.

He looked over to Latias. "LA-TI-AS..."

"Yes! Remember who you are!" Latias said as she got up.

"I'M... KAIN." Said Kain.

"Yes! Yes!" Latias shouted in joy.

"WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?" Great Kain asked.

"You nearly killed us." Said Latios.

"WHAT?" Asked Kain.

"Yeah, when Saiyans look at the full moon with their tails intact they transform into Great Apes." Said Latias.

"Saiyans lose control of themselves if they're too young. But if they are mature enough they can regain control, like you did." Said Latios.

The full moon then suddenly blew up without any logical reason.

"What?" Latios exclaimed as they saw the tiny remnants of what was left of the moon.

Kain then began to transform back into his normal state.

When he transformed back, Latias blushed and looked away as Kain was completely naked due to the transformation destroying his Gi.

"Uh... I think I need a new uniform." Said Kain as he laughed sheepishly.

* * *

><p>A full year had passed and Kain was trained very well in terms of Ki and was ready for battle.<p>

The spirit of Latias and Latios's father foretold where the Saiyans will land and that there will be other people fighting them. He told Kain, Latias and Latios where they will fight.

"Okay, let's go." Said Kain as they flew off towards the battlefield.

* * *

><p>Kain has been trained by Latias and Latios for a year.<br>He has also attained early mastery of the Great Ape form.  
>Now they are headed towards the battle with the Saiyans.<br>But can they pull together with the mystery allies and defeat them?  
>Find out next time, on The Saiyan of Altomare!<p> 


	4. Encounter with the Invaders

**The Saiyan of Altomare**

Last time on The Saiyan of Altomare,_  
><em>_"KAIN!" Latios yelled at him as he began to stomp around and shoot purple beams out his mouth.  
><em>Kain had transformed into a Great Ape for the first time.  
><em>"KAIN, STOP THAT! YOU'RE NOT A MINDLESS MONSTER! YOU'RE KIND. LIKE US!" Latios shouted at Kain who looked down at him and began to realize who he was<em> _again.  
><em>But with the help of his friends he was able to regain control of himself.  
><em>"Saiyans lose control of themselves if they're too young. But if they are mature enough they can regain control, like you did." Said Latios.<br>_With his training complete, he set off to help defeat the Saiyans. But is he strong enough?  
><em>"Okay, let's go." Said Kain as they flew off towards the battlefield.<br>_Find out today, on The Saiyan of Altomare!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Encounter with the Invaders<p>

Kain, Latias and Latios were zooming at high speeds towards where the spirit of Latias and Latios's father told them where the battle would be.

"I hope their strong." Kain said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but not too strong." Said Latias.

Kain wasn't the only one getting stronger over the past year, Latias and Latios had also been training themselves as they wanted to fight too.

They began to fly over a grassy area with miniature mountains over the place, two people were already there: One was a small kid that looked to be 4 or 5 wearing a purple Gi and a white headband and a tall green man with antennae, he was wearing the same Gi but with a white cape and turban on top. Kain was using his ability to sense Ki signatures and detected several strong power levels also approaching the area. As well as two incredibly powerful power levels that Kain assumed to be the Saiyans.

"Let's stay out of sight for now." Said Kain as they nestled atop a mountain waiting for the Saiyans to arrive.

After a while everyone had arrived, on the good guy side there was a small bald man and a man with long, black hair, both were wearing the same orange Gi. Another bald man with three eyes and a small pale person.

The Saiyans were another bald man and a smaller man with spiky black hair, both were wearing armour.

Kain wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but he could see the Saiyans plant seeds into the ground which sprouted into small, green monsters.

The good guy with the long black hair was the first to fight a monster-thing as they took off at hypersonic speeds in the air battling.

After what looked like a successful win, the monster latched onto the man and blew-up, killing itself and the black-haired guy.

"HEY!" Kain shouted from the mountain as he jumped down with Latias and Latios following.

"Huh, who's this?" Said the bald Saiyan as the smaller Saiyan used his scouter on Kain and the Latis.

"Huh? This kid has a power level of almost 3,000." Said the Saiyan who was scanning Kain.

"And the other two have power levels of 2,300 each."

Kain noticed how the Saiyans had their tails wrapped around themselves like belts, he noticed his own tail was hanging loose and quickly wrapped it around himself.

"Another Saiyan?" Asked the spiky-haired Saiyan.

"Yeah, but I'm not your ally. I was raised here on Earth by my Earthling mother. And I've come to help stop you." Said Kain.

"Then you're just like Goku." Said the short bald man.

_'Goku?' _Kain thought to himself.

"You mean Kakarot? The one who defeated Raditz?" Asked the spiky haired Saiyan.

"Yeah, my Saiyan name is Porako. But you can call me Kain." Said Kain as he joined the other Earthling fighters alongside Latias and Latios.

"Hey Vegeta, let's test out the new guy and his friends." Said the bald Saiyan.

"Yes I think that's a fine idea Nappa." Said the Saiyan called Vegeta. "Three-on-three."

Three of the creatures called the Saibamen stepped forward as Kain, Latias and Latios did the same.

Kain immediately rushed forwards towards one of them and kicked it into a mountain wounding it.

He saw Latias and Latios having no trouble with their opponants either.

"Boaring." Said Kain as he shot an energy wave at his Saibaman, destroying it.

"So their power is greater than we expected. No matter..." Said Vegeta as he destroyed the rest of the Saibamen.

"Nappa, you can handle the rest of them."

Nappa stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"Whoa. I'm sensing some incredible power from this guy." Said Krillin.

_'No kidding, they said my power is 3,000 right? Comparing my power to this guy's I'd say he's about 5,000 or more!'_ Kain thought to himself.

Latios shot an energy wave at Nappa who dodged it and punched him. Knocking him to the side.

"Brother!" Latias shouted out as she flew over to his side.

Nappa then rushed towrds Tien and punched him in the arm which actually cut it off.

"Tien!" Chioatzu exclaimed as he flew towards Nappa and latched himself onto his back.

He then blew himself up in an attempt to defeat him.

"Chiaotzu! No!" Tien cried out.

Tien then launched a beam of energy towards Nappa and passed out dead afterwards.

"No, everyone's dying." Kain said as he looked over to Latios who was still alive.

"Take this, Destructo Disc!" Krillin exclaimed as he launched a disc of energy at Nappa.

Vegeta quickly shouted at him to dodge it and it cut through a mountain.

Nappa then turned towards Gohan and blasted a beam of energy out of his mouth.

"Gohan!" Suddenly Piccolo leaped in the way of the beam and took the attack instead.

Seeing Piccolo dead on the floor, Gohan shot a Masenko beam at Nappa but it didn't do much.

Kain stepped forward. "You can fight me next, I won't go down easy." He said as he got ready to fight the monster Saiyan.

"You're a Saiyan too, I wouldn't expect any less." Said Nappa.

Kain rushed at Nappa and punched him in the face, which Nappa quickly retaliated. Soon they were quickly trading blows at fast speeds before both jumping backwards.

Kain laughed. "Huh? What's so funny kid?" Nappa asked.

"I gave you a little present." Said Kain as Nappa noticed something on his hand.

It was a small, stickly ball of Ki. Set to explode on the user's command.

Kain clicked his fingers and the ball exploded engulfing Nappa.

When the dust cleared Nappa had blood over him.

"Sneaky trick kid, it won't happen again." Said Nappa as he launched an energy sphere at Kain.

Kain readied himself and deflected it towards to mountains.

_'This kid isn't bad. Porako has certainly had some serious training to get this strong, he's holding well against Nappa.'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Nappa punched Kain in the head and knocked him to the ground. He then shot a powerful Ki blast at him.

Kain was in bad shape. But suddenly a yellow cloud swooped Kain up before Nappa could attack again.

Kain looked at the one who saved him, a man with messy black hair wearing the same orange Gi that Krillin and Yamcha were wearing.

"So you've finally shown yourself Kakarot." Said Vegeta.

"Are you okay?" Asked Goku.

Kain coughed up some blood and said. "I've been better. Just worry about those Saiyans."

Goku noticed Kain's tail. "You're Saiyan too?"

"Yeah, but I'm a good Saiyan. I'm just like you, being raised on Earth so I'm told." Said Kain as Goku put him down next to Latias who was comforting Latios.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Goku exclaimed as he powered up.

The readings on Vegeta's scouter was increasing dramatically.

"7,000, 8,000. It can't be."

Goku suddenly stopped.

"Vegeta, what does the scouter about his power level?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta took the scouter off his ear. "It's over 9,000!" He said as he crushed it.

"What, 9,000! There's no way that can be right, could it?" Nappa exclaimed.

"I think it's right." Said Goku as he attacked Nappa using his new Kaio-ken technique.

Nappa was beat up badly. Vegeta then killed Nappa.

Goku and Vegeta flew off to a rocky area to fight.

After being healed by Latias, Kain proceeded to get up and follow them.

"Kain, you're no match for Vegeta. he's much stronger than Nappa, you don't stand a chance." Said Latias.

"Let him go." Said Latios. "Saiyans get much stronger when they survive a near-death experience like Kain just did."

"Awesome!" Said Kain as he flew off towards the battle.

* * *

><p>The battle against the Saiyans has taken it's toll on both sides. But with Goku and the now stronger Kain, can they defeat the all powerful Vegeta? Find out next time on The Saiyan of Altomare!<p>

* * *

><p>There you have it, I made the move that Kain used on Nappa up (Sticky Bomb). I also want to go through all the Sagas of DBZ, I'll do the movies afterwards. I'll possibly even do GT.<p> 


	5. LowClass Warriors vs Super Elite

**The Saiyan of Altomare**

Last time on The Saiyan of Altomare,_  
><em>_"Yeah, but I'm not your ally. I was raised here on Earth by my Earthling mother. And I've come to help stop you." Said Kain.  
><em>Kain had arrived at the scene of battle with the Saiyans. However...  
><em>"No, everyone's dying." Kain said as he looked over to Latios who was still alive.<br>_Even with the assistance of the young Saiyan and his two Lati friends, they were failing to fend off the Saiyans. Until...  
><em>Kain looked at the one who saved him, a man with messy black hair wearing the same orange Gi that Krillin and Yamcha were wearing.<em>  
><em>"So you've finally shown yourself Kakarot." Said Vegeta.<br>_But can they win against Vegeta?  
><em>"Let him go." Said Latios. "Saiyans get much stronger when they survive a near-death experience like Kain just did."<em>  
>Find out today, on The Saiyan of Altomare!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Low-Class Warriors vs Super Elite<p>

Kain was trying to keep up with Goku and Vegeta by following their Ki signatures.

He found them facing off at a rocky area.

"Alright, there won't be any people or animals around here." Said Goku as he got ready and Kain flew down.

"So Porako, you've decided to share Kakarot's fate." Said Vegeta as he laughed.

"Even with your power boost from your encounter with Nappa your still no match for me."

Vegeta then powered up, increasing his power to incredible levels.

"Whoa! What power!" Exclaimed Goku.

"It feels like the whole planet is shaking!" Kain Exclaimed.

When Vegeta stopped he grinned menacingly at Goku and Kain.

"Now do you understand the overwhelming power of a super elite Saiyan?"

"Why? Why do you do this? Why do you kill those who are innocent and have done nothing wrong?" Kain asked. "Why? I understand that Saiyans have a natural love for fighting but that doesn't mean you have to kill."

Vegeta's smile vanished and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Shut up brat." Vegeta said simply.

_'It must be Frieza, he must be making Vegeta do this...' _Kain thought to himself.

"Kaio-ken!" Exclaimed Goku as he used the technique to power himself up.

"What the?" Kain exclaimed as Goku was covered in a red aura and attacked Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta were in a fierce battle as Kain was watching closely.

Goku hit Vegeta into a mountain which he blew up and rose to the sky.

"Try to dodge this one! But be warned that if you do, your precious Earth will be destroyed!" Vegeta shouted as he prepared his Galick Gun attack.

"Ka-me-ha-me..." Goku charged up his signature Kamehameha wave.

"Galick Gun, FIRE!" Vegeta fired his attack.

"HA!" Goku fired his attack which collided with Vegeta's.

"Go, get out of here." Goku told Kain as his attack was losing to Vegeta's.

"No, I have to help." Kain said as he thought of an idea.

"Haha, you're finished!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Ka-me-ha-me..." Kain said as Goku realised what he was doing.

"Ha!" Kain fired a Kamehameha wave which merged with Goku's, creating an even bigger attack which overpowered Vegeta.

"No!" Vegeta exclaimed as he was launched into the clouds.

"How? Kakarot's just a low-class warrior, and Porako wasn't even sent on any missions! How could they over power me?" Vegeta raged.

"No matter, I've still got one more trick up my sleeve." Said Vegeta as he calmed down.

"Wow, a Kamehameha wave. I'm impressed, although I was able to perform it after seeing it done once too." Said Goku.

"Huh, I guess it's a special gift we Saiyans have." Said Kain as Vegeta returned.

"You played well, but this is where the game really gets exciting." Said Vegeta as he created a strange orb of Ki.

"What's that?" Asked Kain.

"This is an artificial moon created by Saiyan research on blutz waves. It allows us to use the properties of the moon that transforms us into our Great Ape forms." When Kain heard this, he covered his eyes from the orb.

"When you see this, you'll wish you never cut off your tail Kakarot." Vegeta threw the orb into the air as it became an artificial moon and Vegeta began to transform.

"No!" Goku exclaimed as Vegeta transformed into the Great Ape form while Kain didn't dare look as he was afraid of losing control again.

When Vegeta was done transforming he stared down at Goku and Kain with his monkey face.

"YOU SEE, I'M TEN TIMES STRONGER IN THIS FORM THAN I WAS BEFORE!" Vegeta yelled as he tried to crush Goku and Kain with his massive foot.

The two low-class Saiyans were desperately dodging the giant monkey's stomps and attacks, all the while Kain kept his gaze away from the sky.

"Goku, what do we do?" Kain asked as Goku looked at Vegeta, having an idea Goku went up to Vegeta and put his hands to his head. "Solar Flare!" Goku exclaimed as a blinding flash of light emitted from Goku blinding Vegeta.

"AHH! KAKAROT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vegeta angrily yelled.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Kain asked as Goku raised his hands to the sky.

"Lend me your energy, all the plants and animals, the rivers and the wind, the trees and the mountains, give me what energy you can spare." Goku said as kain realised he was gathering energy from the planet itself.

"Right, a Spirit Bomb!" Goku exclaimed as he held the orb of Ki tightly in his hand.

"Cool." Kain said as Vegeta recovered from his blindness.

"KAKAROT! PORAKO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he flew towards them.

"Goku... throw it!" Kain exclaimed as Goku was waiting for Vegeta to get close.

"Not yet..." Said Goku as Vegeta approached.

As Vegeta got close Goku was about to throw the Spirit Bomb when Vegeta blasted an energy wave at them which caused Goku to lose the Spirit Bomb.

"No!" Goku exclaimed as he lost their chance to defeat Vegeta.

"Damn, Vegeta sure knows how to be ruthless and a jerk in a fight..." Kain said as he pushed himself up off the ground. "There's no way we can beat him unless..." Kain looked up at the artificial moon that Vegeta created.

"Unless..." Kain's words slurred as he stared up at the artificial moon.

* * *

><p>Latias had finished healing Latios, Gohan and Krillin.<p>

"Uh, thanks." Said Gohan as he and Krillin got up.

"I hope Goku and Kain are doing alright." Said Krillin.

"They should be fine..." Said Latios as he didn't sound too confident in his thoughts.

"But what if... they're not fine." Said Latias.

"There's not much we can do, we barely even survived against that other guy, and this one's even stronger!" Exclaimed Krillin.

"I wanna help." Said Gohan as they suddenly noticed a bright flash in the distance and a light could be seen in the sky where the battle was.

"I guess there's strength in numbers." Said Latios as they all headed over there.

* * *

><p>Kain was transforming into his Great Ape form and was trying to keep ahold of his self control.<p>

Goku was knocked unconscious on the ground and Vegeta was merely smirking at the 18 year old Saiyan transform.

When Kain was fully transformed, he was glad he was able to retain full control just like Vegeta. He also noticed his gi wasn't ripped to shreds like last time.

_'Gotta thank Latios for this expandable gi.' _Kain thought to himself as Vegeta laughed.

"WELL PORAKO, LOOKS LIKE THIS WILL BE INTERESTING AFTER ALL."

Kain just glared at Vegeta.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DEFEND MY FRIENDS AND THIS PLANET!" Kain exclaimed.

* * *

><p>The battle against the Saiyan Vegeta has taken quite an interesting turn, will Kain's power as a Great Ape be enough? Or will the super elite's power be too overwhelming for Kain? Find out next time on The Saiyan of Altomare!<p> 


	6. Battle for Earth and Space

**The Saiyan of Altomare**

Last time on The Saiyan of Altomare,  
><em>"Try to dodge this one! But be warned that if you do, your precious Earth will be destroyed!" Vegeta shouted as he prepared his Galick Gun<em> attack.  
>Goku and Kain were fighting against Vegeta and things weren't looking too good for the pure-hearted Saiyans.<br>_"When you see this, you'll wish you never cut off your tail Kakarot." Vegeta threw the orb into the air as it became an artificial moon and Vegeta began to transform.  
><em>Especially when Vegeta decided to use the power of his great ape form to crush the competition.  
><em>Kain was transforming into his Great Ape form and was trying to keep ahold of his self control.<br>_However, as the pendulum swings both ways, Kain decided to also use his Great Ape form against Vegeta.  
><em>"I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO DEFEND MY FRIENDS AND THIS PLANET!" Kain exclaimed.<em>  
>Find out what happens today!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Battle for Earth and Setting out for Space<p>

Latios, Latias, Gohan and Krillin were headed for the battlefield when Latias saw two giant monky-like creatures.

"Oh no! Kain's transformed!" Latias exclaimed as she rushed towards where they were fighting.

"Latias!" Latios zoomed ahead in front of his sister.

"You can't interfere. If you do you'll be killed!"

Latias shook her head. "No, I can't let Kain fight alone. He needs our help."

"Latias listen to yourself! Kain's power level is much higher than our own, we'll just be getting in his way if we dive in now. The best thing we can do is lay low and help out when Kain needs it."

Latios nodded at Gohan and Krillin who got the message.

"But where's Goku?" Krillin asked as Gohan pointed to Goku out cold on the ground.

"There!" Everyone went down to Goku.

"Goku, are you alright?" Krillin asked as Goku awoke.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Goku then noticed the battle between Kain and Vegeta.

"What's going on? Kain's transformed too?"

"By the looks of things." Said Latios.

"Listen, we need to get out of sight in case Vegeta suddenly decides to attack us."

Krillin and Gohan picked Goku up and hid in some rocks.

meanwhile Kain and Vegeta were locked in a vicious power struggle.

"IMPRESSIVE PORAKO, YOU SEEM TO BE RATHER STRONG FOR A LOW-CLASS SAIYAN." Vegeta said to Kain.

"I WON'T LOSE THIS FIGHT, I HAVE FRIENDS THAT ARE COUNTING ON ME TO STOP YOU." Kain said as he desperately tried to overpower Vegeta.

"FRIENDS? WHAT ARE FRIENDS? SIMPLY MINOR ANNOYANCES THAT GET IN THE WAY." Vegeta laughed.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT ABOUT FRIENDSHIP!" Kain exclaimed as he headbutted Vegeta.

Vegeta was knocked backwards and stumbled.

"FRIENDS ARE JUST PETTY ATTACHMENTS THAT GET IN THE WAY. A TRUE WARRIOR HAS NO NEED FOR SUCH THINGS."

"WHAT ABOUT NAPPA? DIDN'T YOU THINK OF HIM AS A FRIEND AT SOME POINT?" Kain said.

Vegeta stopped for a moment in thought. While Vegeta was thinking Kain blasted him with an energy wave.

Recovering from the impact Vegeta retorted. "NAPPA WAS ONLY AN ALLY, I DIDN'T THINK OF HIM AS A FRIEND."

Kain smirked. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO SLOW TO ANSWER I MIGHT HAVE BELIEVED YOU."

Vegeta roared and charged up a Super Galick Gun attack when he suddenly flinched.

he turned around to see Yajirobe with his katana having cut off Vegeta's tail and running away.

"He's all yours good ape dude!" Yajirobe yelled to Kain as he ran away.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Kain smirked and cracked his knuckles above a now normal form Vegeta.

"That fool!" Vegeta exclaimed. "How dare he cut off my tail, when I'm through with you Porako I'll kill that fat tub of lard!" Vegeta shot an energy wave at Kain who caught it and dissolved in his hand.

"Uh-oh." Said Vegeta as he backed away.

"NOW YOU'LL SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FACE A FOE WHO HAS YOU OUTMATCHED IN BOTH SIZE AND POWER!" Kain exclaimed as he began to try and step on Vegeta.

Kain missed as Vegeta flew off and pressed some buttons on his device summoning his space pod.

"I can't beat him now, I'll come back when I'm much stronger." Vegeta said as he gained speed ahead of Kain.

Back with the others Goku saw Vegeta getting away.

"Krillin, here take the Spirit Bomb I made and throw it at Vegeta." Goku held his hand out to Krillin.

"Alright, here goes." Said Krillin as he took the Spirit Bomb, aimed and threw it at Vegeta.

Vegeta was heading for his Space Pod and didn't notice the oncoming Spirit Bomb and didn't see it until it was too late. He turned his head and it collided with him, sending him high into the sky.

Kain suddenly stopped running and saw Vegeta as he was sent flying upwards and came back to the ground afterwards.

"Is he dead?" Latias asked.

"No, I can still sense some life force in Vegeta but it's very faint." Said Latios.

Vegeta suddenly awoke and crawled towards his Space Pod.

Kain walked towards him and was about to crush him when Goku stopped him.

"Kain, stop!" Goku exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Said Kain.

"Let him live, let him get away."

"BUT GOKU, HE KILLED MANY INNOCENT LIVES."

Goku explained to Kain about Piccolo.

"I SEE, SO IF WE SHOW HIM THIS ACT OF MERCY HE'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE SPARED AND HE MAY BECOME GOOD SOMEDAY RIGHT?"

Goku nodded.

"OKAY."

Vegeta got in his Space Pod and it took off into space.

As he did the artificial moon in the sky disappeared and Kain returned to his normal form.

"That Great Ape form would really come in handy. I need to learn how to create artificial moons of my own." Kain said to himself as he got back to the others where Latias was healing Goku's wounds.

Just then there was a helicopter with Bulma and Master Roshi inside.

As they landed they were told about how Yamcha, Tien, Chioatzu and Piccolo died and without Piccolo they can't use the Dragon Balls.

"I see, so without Piccolo then there's no Kami and without Kami there's no Dragon Balls." Said Master Roshi as they were in the helicopter with Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo's bodies except Chioatzu because he was blown to pieces.

"But the Saiyans did call Piccolo a Namek and that he's from another planet." Said Krillin.

"And that means that Planet Namek must have their own set of Dragon Balls right?"

"Sure, if we go to Namek then we can use their Dragon Balls to wish these guys back right?" Kain said.

"Yeah, you're a smart kid Kain." Said Bulma.

"Don't call me a kid."

* * *

><p>To prepare for the trip to Namek. Kain, Latias and Latios went back to Altomare.<p>

"I just gotta get some things from home, be back in a minute." Said Kain as he rushed off to his house.

He came through the door as his mother was cooking dinner.

"Kain! Where have you been all day? I've been worried sick!" Kain's mother exclaimed.

"Sorry Mom, but I need to go somewhere again."

"Oh no you're not! I'm not letting you go out again."

"Mom, I know about how I'm not from Earth." Said Kain.

His mother gasped.

"H-how?"

"Not important right now but I need to go to Planet Namek to help my new friends." Said Kain as he was packing food into his bag.

His mother just stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." He hugged his mother and flew out the door again.

"Be back safely!" His mother called after him.

Kain rejoined with Latios and Latias.

"Let's go." Said Kain.

"Hold on Kain." Said Latias.

"I'm staying here in Altomare to protect the Soul Dew. We were lucky that no one attacked it while we were gone but I'm not taking another chance. You go with Latios and I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" Kain asked.

Latias kissed Kain on the cheek. "I'm sure."

Kain touched his cheek where Latias kissed and without another word he and Latios set off.

Kain and Latios were headed to Kame House where Bulma had a fixed up ancient spaceship that belonged to Kami.

They arrived to see Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Goku ready to go.

"So everyone ready?" Bulma asked.

Everyone nodded as they got on the ship.

"Planet Namek, here we come!" Kain exclaimed.

* * *

><p>So the journey to Planet Namek has begun! But their hope to revive their friends with the Namekian Dragon Balls may not be so easy. Will Kain, Latios, Goku, Gohan and Krillin be able to handle the terrors that await them. Find out on the next chapter on The Saiyan of Altomare!<p> 


End file.
